Hammer
For the classic version, see 'T-34 Hammer Medium Tank' or its 'Cold War Counterpart'' The ''''T-34 Hammer Tank One of many restored battle tanks from across the world along with the Panther Tank family and the Tiger I from Germany, its medium armoured charm from the Soviet Union during World War II and has and its 76mm cannons were restored to fight threats, can also acquire another cannon or rockets. This Soviet classic is being used by the following groups: * GLRF - Used by Zenans "Chameleon" Ozilq instead of the Mortar Scorpion * Russian Separatists - Main Battle Tank for battlefield resistance against enemy units Global Liberation Resistance "It works!" - Hammer Tank operator - Many WWII tanks have been utilised since their original use from World War II, the T-34 Hammer Tank was one of many classic battle tanks utilised by the Soviet Union as a main MBT which countered various others, but during the First Eurasian Conflict several of these tanks including long barreled versions of the classic battle tank during the war. Hammer Tanks serve as the Chameleon Cell's main battle tank along with the Devil in place of the Scorpion in terms of firepower and combat effectiveness, but due to the tank cannon having a small effect on enemy vehicles, home-made rockets are available for combat along with capabilities of salvaging extra tank barrels and rockets for combat. The Global Liberation Army utilised one of these battle tanks during the First Conflict for combat along with D-34A Scorpions and D-40B Marauders during the war as many of their battle tanks, they proved good for taking on bigger threats in numbers. Operational History The classic Russian T-34 Tank had various models and designs which continued on during World War II, they are currently being used by various other factions in bigger conflicts since the war, they were also used during modern wars such as the First Eurasian Conflict and even the Kalini Crisis. World War II To be added..... First Eurasian Conflict They were known to be first utilised in the GLA-Chinese Conflict playing roles in the fights including a series of Attacks in North and South Korea, Landings in Japan and in the Battle for Tanggula Mountains, mostly conducted and operated by the Global Liberation Army. The Hammer were known to have a series of rockets installed on its turret for additional firepower, but they were known to be built from knockdown kits and became unfortunately weak due to its armour, when the Chinese acquired victory against the GLA they retreated from China and began refortify their positions in Kazakhstan and the Middle East, pulling out of Asia. The Global Liberation Army began retaliations against China in the Middle East with a series of terrorist attacks against their forces within Kazakhstan, T-34 Hammer Tanks have been more used intensive with additional armour upgrades, causing a threat to China again. This led to invention with the United States which led to all three sides engaging each other in various locations, the GLA have utilised the Hammer Tank more when the army captured the Baikonur Cosmodrome during the invasion in Baikonur using it for terrorist attacks. Second Eurasian Conflict To be added.....﻿ Kalini Crisis To be added... Fully Upgraded Over the months after the beginning of the Second Eurasian Conflict, the US-Task Forces and the Company of Liberty sighted the old T-34 being re-used on the battlefield. However, there have been several tanks which had two cannons instead of one and also tanks with Bolt-On rockets. There were sightings and rumors that the operators of the restored T-34 Tanks were picking up pieces of scrap to use for upgrading the tank's weapons and armour, allowing its survival. They might not be tougher than they look, but still they pack a punch with more armour and firepower. Russian Separatists "Time to burn some enemies" - Russian Separatists Hammer operator - Acquiring older versions of the T-34-85 Hammer in the Russian Separatists was a hard task, salvaged chassis types of the tank were found but without the turret or barrel. Therefore the leaders Sergei and Josef had some Footmen infiltrate several Forth Reich bases and many of the Russian Resistance Underground Tunnels disguised as their members, with success and only minimal casualties from gaining the plans from several bases, the Separatists rebuilt the tanks through knockdown kits. They are known to be another recreation from World War II, like the UFA's Tiger I Tank and the Panther Tank family of Panther Tanks utilised by the Martollo Cartel; sightings of black coloured Hammer Tanks were reported by Forth Reich Conscripts and Resistance members. Gallery Being a robust and based on classic Soviet design, the T-34 Hammer has variants built the plant where they have been assembled, first introduced in the 40s and still active across various nations today. Some have been built as either tank destroyers or howitzers, to counter other vehicles used by enemy forces and also mainly those who opposed the Soviet Union until their peaceful dissolution in 1991. Currently we managed to collect data, renders and satellite images of the T-34 Hammer Tank in modern action today being used by either terrorist forces of mobsters if business goes wrong. Soviet Hammer Tank.png|A surviving example of a Soviet T-34-85 Hammer Tank, used during World War II Other Variants See 'T-34 "Boomer" Howitzer'' This version of the Hammer was utilised by the '''Soviet Union's Armed Forces, but it was unknown if they were used during World War II, the Boomer is equipped with a howitzer but specifications of its power is still unknown as of today. But as of now Forth Reich officials have examined this version of the Hammer Tank 'and found ways to deal with the vehicle, currently there are small numbers of 'Separatist cells in Russia as of now but they were known to be attacked by Reich and Resistance forces at seperate times. Behind the Scenes * The T-34 Hammer Tank is modelled by V.Metalic and skinned by SmasherJackson. It is based around the real life version of the Soviet Union medium tank. :* We were planning to use the model which was originally made by ChadaFACE with some modifications to make it go up to standards; the team's leader replace the model with a newer version by V.Metalic. Category:Units Category:Units of the GLRF Category:Units of the Russian Separatists Category:Vehicles Category:Chameleon Cell Units Category:Foreign Model Category:Russian Vehicles